


Connecting Destinies

by mysnowbelle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Characters might be OOC so I apologize in advance, I'll try not to make them so, Multi, Will add relationships later, unclear is this moment, will have OC x OC pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysnowbelle/pseuds/mysnowbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone and everything is connected. Conflicting ideals can be very dangerous especially to those with power, turning different opinions against each other and causing a massive war. This is the battle between Kings that will determine the future of the world as well as unravel the mysteries of the incident that changed Japan 14 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connecting Destinies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that takes place shortly after Missing Kings. This story will follow the big events of season two but I will change the plot to better fit my story as well as give characters the character development they deserve. This is all my own headcanon and thus the events from 14 years ago as said above will be my interpretation of what happened. Will feature two important OCs but I will try to not make this story a OC centered story and give the spotlight to the real main characters. I hope you enjoy.

"Hello everyone! My name is Kimishima Mai. Nice to meet you" 

"Yes, this is Kimishima-san. She transferred here today and will be a part of you class." Said Sensei. "Please take your seat next to Kouta-kun."

"Wow lucky." someone whispered.

"Next to the King on the first day." another added.

_King? What do they mean by that?_

As I walked up to my seat, the boy who sits next to me had a friendly smile on his face.

_He seems like a nice person and pretty popular too. I hope that doesn't affect me in a negative way._

"Hi Kimishima-san. I'm Kokujoji Kotarou but just call me Kouta."

"Okay Kouta-san and please call me Mai." I replied with a smile. 

_It seems like I am going to like this school so far._

* * *

 

"Remember to turn in your essays before you leave. You are dismissed." Sensei announced to the class as he was walking toward the door. "Kouta-kun, Can you please follow me to the teacher's office?"

"Yes sir." Kouta replied."Mai-san, I will be back and then I can give you a tour of the campus."

"Okay. Thank you." I said.

After he left a group of students gathered in front of my desk. Some had curious eyes looking at me with wonder and amazement while others looked at me with jealousy and envy.

"Where are you from?" "Why did you transfer to Ashinaka High?" "Do you have any cute siblings?" I was bombarded with many questions and it took time to process all of them.

"Hey don't overwhelm her." One of the girls said. "Tell us about yourself Kimishima-san."

"Well, I just moved to Shizume recently and I am still learning how to navigate the city. I already got lost a couple of times." I said with a small giggle.

One of the guys raised his hand like he was waiting to be called on. "What about your family? Did you leave anyone behind when you moved?"

"Oh no I didn't. My adopted mother and I moved here together so she can get a better job here in the big city." I replied.

"Adopted mom?" What happened to your real mom?" "Is she dead?" Once again I was bombarded with questions. "Did you run away from home and find a new family?" "What about your dad?" 

"Everyone stop!" The first girl shouted silencing everyone in the room. "That is going to far. What Kimishima-san wishes to keep to herself stays with her. I am sorry if any of us offends you." she said as she bowed for forgiveness. 

_Well I can't be offended. How can I be hurt by something I don't know._

"Let's change the subject then."

"What is your first impression of the King?" another asked.

"King?" I said confused.

_What is that supposed to mean?_

"You don't know about him? He is pretty famous around school and even in the city." 

"Yeah! We call him King because he will one day rule Shizume City. His grandfather is the one who owns Mihashira Tower and the one who basically runs all of Japan."

_Wow. He is that famous. Now with this much attention, I have to watch my actions. So much for a normal school life._

"Mai-san are you ready?" Kouta shouted from the doorway of the classroom.

"Yes. Coming" I replied as I made my way towards the door ignoring the stares from the rest of the students.

I could not really make out what was said but I think I heard someone say  "Watch your back" under their breath but I just ignored it.

* * *

Kouta took me on a long tour of the expansive campus. He showed me every single building and it's function to where even the storage buildings and abandoned parts of the school.

"This is the building to go in and out to the city and this is the main courtyard." Kouta explained. "This are the dorms. Are you fully settled in to your dorm room?" 

"Yes I am. My mother helped me move in yesterday. I have so much room to spare too."

"Wait, you don't have a roommate?" Kouta asked.

"Yeah. I guess that I was not assigned one. Well at least I have a room to myself."

We were walking the halls towards the student council room but something caught my eye.

"What is that?" I said pointing to the forest surrounding the school. There was a big hole in the trees like there was an explosion.

We made our way towards the site and found a massive crater.

"Oh no.....What happened here?"

"I am not sure what exactly happened since I transferred after the incident. From what I heard, the school was taken over by a gang last winter and caused a big uproar in the school. There was a big pillar of red light and when investigators came to look for any more damage to the school, they found this. The clock tower too was destroyed during the incident but at least repairs on that are on the way. This on the other hand......"

"Let's go back. I think I have seen enough of this." I turned away from the crater and started walking back towards the school.

 _I hope no one got hurt during the incident but I know that was not the case._  

* * *

 I quickly got over the uneasiness I felt over what we saw because I met with the very outgoing and kind president.

"Welcome to Ashinaka Academy! I am the Student Council President Yukizome Kukuri!."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kimishima Mai."

_She seems very nice. Her outgoing personality must have been why she became president._

"Hi, Kukuri-senpai. I hope you don't mind us intruding." Kouta said with a smile.

"Of course it's fine."she said turning to me. "I you need anything just ask. Don't be afraid to talk to me or any of the Student Council Members."

Just then two girls walked in the room.

"Aki-chan, you should not let that get to you."the shorter girl with the light brown hair said.

"I can't Mari! Just thinking about that makes me even more furious." The girl named Aki replied.

_She sounds familiar. That voice sounds so familiar._

"Oh just in time!" Kukuri said with a smile. "Mai-chan, this is the vice-president Mitsumi Akiko and our secretary Yuuri Mariko. This is a new transfer student Kimishima Mai."

Akiko just looked at me and quickly left looking even more irritated.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive her. Today is not really her 'best day ever'. Aki-chan wait!" Mariko said running after her friend.

"I'll see you later Kukuri-senpai. I should finish up showing Mai-san the rest of the school." Kouta said pulling me towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

We ran out of the room and when we made it to the fountain in the courtyard I stopped to catch my breath and said "Why did we just run from the room?"

"Didn't you read the atmosphere? It was beginning to be awkward." He replied also trying to catch his breath."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She is usually so nice especially to new students. I think I may know why she is so irritated today. But it's not that important. What was your first impression of the Students council? Other than the rude introduction."

"Well it seems like a fun place to be." 

"Wait, do you want to join the student council?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was going to join a club but this seems better."

"Ok then. I'll tell Kukuri-senpai that you are interested in joining." He started walking towards the dorms. "Let go back. It's getting late and you have a lot of work to finish. I can help you catch up to the current lesson if you want."

"Thanks. Oh and one more thing. Just call me Mai." I said following him. "You are my friend right?"

He smiled and replied. "Yeah and same here just call me Kouta-sama."

"Huh?"

"Just kidding! Just Kouta is fine. Come on let's go." 

* * *

 Later that night in the city two figures were walking alone in the city.

"Kurosuke....... let's go home...... I'm hungry!" said the girl with bright pink hair.

"Stop whining. We will soon." The taller man with long black hair replied.

"But I wanna eat fish." Neko said. "I want miso soup too! Oh and cake too!"

"Fine let's go. But we are leaving early tomorrow to continue our search." Kuroh replied. "Let's go."

"Yay! Fish! Yay! Cake!" cheered Neko.


End file.
